


Chastity: All To Myself

by SmolBeanDrabbles



Category: Slow West (2015)
Genre: (Idk it's smut but I don't use any explicit words), F/M, Not a virtuous virtue!, Rough Sex, Swearing, attempted kidnap, smut/soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanDrabbles/pseuds/SmolBeanDrabbles
Summary: Payne reckons you owe him for the (ten) one time(s) he might have saved you. There’s no way in hell you owe that man a thing… Until the one time you might…
Relationships: Panye/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Chastity: All To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 7 Deadly Sins / 7 Heavenly Virtues request challenge on Tumblr. 
> 
> Lyrics: All To Myself by Dan and Shay
> 
> So, all of these came out on my blog in 2019 - and it's only very recently that I've started to write properly explicit smut, so forgive me if this isn't exactly tagged right, but I thought... safety first!

_I’m jealous of the blue jeans that you’re wearing  
And the way they’re holding you so tight  
I’m jealous of the moon that keeps on staring  
_ _So lock the door and turn out the night_

_I want you all to myself  
We don’t need anyone else  
Let our bodies do the talking  
Let our shadows paint the wall  
I want you here in my arms  
We’ll hide away in the dark  
I want you all to myself  
To myself_

_I’m jealous of the song that you’ve been singing  
And the way it’s rolling off your lips  
It might be selfish but I’m thinking  
I don’t need nothing between you  
Leaning for another kiss, yeah_

_I want you all, all, all to myself  
To myself…  
_ _Girl, I want you in the worst way  
I want you in the worst way…_

\---

_noun_

  1. Chastity is defined as refraining from any sexual conduct or romantic relationships
  2. The quality or state of being chaste; specif.  
a. virtuousness  
b. sexual abstinence; celibacy  
c. decency or modesty  
d. simplicity of style



You were sitting in the back of the Saloon minding your own business. It was a clear, hot day – and whilst you could be travelling, in this heat it’d only slow you down. You might make it a couple of towns. But you’d rather wait for it to cool off.  
Your crossed legs were propped on the table in front of you as you filed your nails to pass the time. There was a neat stack of wanted posters in front of you, a couple already with tidy crosses through them. _Done and dusted_. There was an empty glass next to those, that every so often you would have refilled…  
Right now you were content with planning in your head where you might drift to next… And who you might track. Or maybe you’d leave it all to chance.  
You didn’t really care for company, enjoying the quiet. But you should have known out here that wouldn’t last long.  
  
You sighed as you felt the presence next to you. Clearly loud enough to let your feelings known.  
“ _OWCH-!_ Do you hate me that much!?”  
You turned your head slowly, to meet his blue eyes, sweet smile and immaculate short brown hair; “Not necessarily…”  
“You know, I hear that bounty just keeps going up.”  
That at least produced a smile from your face; “You here to collect, Silas?”  
“No. I’m not that dumb.” He gave a gentle shrug “Besides, you’re out here being an outlaw yourself. Far be it from me to get in the way of that.”  
You raised an eyebrow; “Outlaw..? Please.” You turned back to your nails; “Does that make you feel better to say, because I’m a woman?”  
“No. That’s not what I said…” He waved to the bartender to order a glass for himself “Want something?”  
“No.”  
“Are you sure you don’t hate me?”  
“You’re okay, I just know that your presence means he’s here too.”  
“What gives you that idea.”  
“Your little club.”  
“GANG-!” He corrected, realising what he’d just done by the smirk on your face  
“Exactly…” Your eyes flicked back to him as he thanked the barman for his drink; “You all here for little ol’ me?”  
“No. Just passing through.”  
“ _Course you are_.”  
“Why are you so skeptical? I thought we were friends.”  
“Honey, we were.”  
“Then what happened?”

His question was, in part, answered by the next man to approach the table.  
_God, give me strength!_  
“Y/N.”  
You placed your hand to your forehead for a minute, there went your good day. Silas looked between the two of you until you sighed.  
“Payne.” There was nothing about it that was a ‘greeting’.  
“What brings you here?”  
“To be honest I was just leaving.”  
Silas unfolded his arms and his body language clearly outed you at a blatant liar. _Asshole!_  
“Really?” Payne folded his arms as you raised your eyes slowly to his face – he was never sure if you only acted completely dis-interested in him or you actually _were;_ that would be disappointing. “You could come with us. Make things easier.”  
You narrowed your eyes at him, then turned your disgusted look on Silas. Who was quick to defend himself “I SWEAR-!”  
“As if, _asshole_.” You turned back to Payne, that same hard look on your face; “Why don’t you take your little gang and take a hike? You already know I draw quicker than you.”  
He sighed, bright blue eyes flicking to your stack of wanted posters; yes, he did know that. But he also knew that out of the two of you – you were the one with the bounty. And the one that travelled alone.

If he knew you were around, Payne would always send Silas to talk to you first, because he was about the only person in the gang you weren’t hostile too. Clearly today that hadn’t really worked.  
He nodded to the papers “If not you, I’m sure you can spare a few of those.”  
You swept the posters to one side and trapped them under your crossed legs; “No.” The defiant look you gave him said ' _what are you gonna do about it.'_  
Silas had to put his hand over his mouth to stop it from becoming so obvious that he was about to start laughing at you both. Your interactions had always been like this. Even when things had been more civil. If that was ever to be believed. Still, he’d seen your friendship before Payne had made a couple of missteps… That didn’t mean that he didn’t still make them;  
“I mean you do owe me for the times I didn’t turn you in.”  
You scoffed “So one time.”  
“At least ten.”  
“And what is your big proposal for these ten times?”  
“Well, come on honey, I could show you a good time.”  
“Heh-!” You ran the file across your perfect nails again “Payne, you wouldn’t know showing me a good time if it hit you in the face, darlin’.”  
“You don’t know that.” When you didn’t respond he tried again “Join my gang. Then you’d know.”  
That earned him a look; but at least your eyes were back on him now, “You know I prefer to work alone.”  
“Alone gets you in trouble, or worse, killed.”  
“Aw…” you leant on your hand with a smirk of your own, “Don’t act like you care now…”

Silas once again looked between the two of you – awaiting something to lift or break in the playful tension. It was Payne’s turn not to respond, and after a few minutes of you daring him to admit he did care – for whatever reason – he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Changing the track of the conversation completely. Producing a bottle of unnaturally green liquid;  
“Hey-! What about a glass of Absinthe?”  
“OH-! NO! Get that stuff away from me!” You held your hand up, looking at the bottle with distain.  
Silas refolded his arms, with a grin “God- Yeah-! Don’t forget! That stuff makes her unruly and angry…” Then he laughed “Oh no, wait, that’s just Y/N on the regular.”  
“ **WHAT** -!” You shot Silas a look, but then folded your arms “No. You’re probably right.”  
“Unruly?” Payne questioned with a smile, pouring himself and Silas a glass, “You sure I can’t show you a good time?”  
“Yes.” It was blunt, and this time Silas did laugh out loud. You almost rolled your eyes.  
Payne still wasn’t giving up though; “Can I pull up a chair at least?”  
You pulled your legs off the table; “I’d prefer you not to, but also realise I can’t stop you…” You made sure to take the papers from the table and place them in your satchel. 

As Payne went to drag a chair over Silas turned his attention back to you;  
“How is it all going for you?”  
“Not bad. I mean, being a solo traveller and female has its advantages…” You watched Payne for a minute “…I’m sure being in a group is good too. But I could _not_ put up with him telling me what to do.”  
You tipped your head – could you put up with _him?_ In any capacity? You couldn’t lie and say you weren’t at least curious at what he would think to constitute _showing you a good time._ But what would you know about something like that anyway?  
He wasn’t unattractive, but he probably knew that. And your curiosity didn’t outweigh the fact that he was bad news and you knew it. Payne wasn’t a person you wanted to get caught up with. Also he tended to rub you the wrong way, which is why you’d never been in a room alone together. Because it was possibly one of you wouldn’t be leaving it.  
“Don’t you ever think about going solo?”  
“What-?!” Silas looked to you like you were mad “No! Why-!?”  
You gave a shrug “You’d be good at it. I just think you could do better than this.”  
“Doesn’t it get lonely?”  
“No.” You tipped your head to him “I don’t do my job for companionship Silas. I do what I do and I move on.”  
“You’re good at alone. I’m not sure I am.”  
“Yet.”  
“Yet?”  
You nodded “I’d advise you out of that gang, Silas. No good is coming from something like that…”

He didn’t get the chance to ask exactly what you meant as his friend flopped into another chair and turned the conversation back to you, taking a sip of his drink.  
“What about teaming up with someone then…? I mean surely it gets _lonely?”_  
You regarded him for a moment, just to make sure you were on his (probable) wavelength. You raised an eyebrow “You mean romantically?”  
He leant forward “Why not?”  
You scoffed once more; he was thinking of himself, and you knew it. “Please. He’d just get in the way. The last thing I need is involving feelings here.”  
“So you’re gonna be alone for the rest of your life? That doesn’t sound healthy.”  
“Let’s put it this way Payne, if I’m not - it’s certainly not going to be you doing anything about it.” He narrowed his eyes at you and his body language told you he didn’t like being put in his place. When it was clear he wasn’t going to get exactly what he wanted out of you, he turned back to Silas and they struck up small talk.  
  
**  
  


From time to time you chimed in, but as before – you weren’t here for the company. But the hunt. Your eyes flicked from the page to the men sitting trying to look inconspicuous in the other corner of the bar and back.

 _Just my luck!!_ you smiled. And exited a conversation you weren’t even really listening to.  
“Excuse me, gentlemen…” You folded the page in half, shrugged your coat off your shoulders, Tying it around your waist. You stood slowly, undoing the buttons of your shirt just low enough; you didn’t miss Payne’s eyes flicking to your now exposed cleavage. You rolled your pants up just high enough to hide under the length of your coat, which you buttoned to look like a skirt, and tucked it in. You let your hair down and shook it out; making sure to keep your pistol hidden on your hip as you approached the table. Wouldn’t matter how far from your grasp it was, you’d probably still be the quickest draw in the room.  
You bit your lips together in the hope to bring some colour to them, and walked to their table.  
“Gentleman…" you put on a sweet as sugar voice as the two men looked up to you, to each other, like they’d just hit the jackpot, then back to you with smirks; “Well, hello darlin’…”

“Magic. Ain’t it…” Payne mused, more to himself than Silas, who was watching with wide eyes. Their conversation was long forgotten as they watched you play these two men like a deck of cards. He’d seen you draw and shoot people up before. It was ‘ _Wanted Dead or Alive’_ after all, but he’d not seen you do this.   
He’d _heard_ about it.  
People couldn’t help but hear about it. It was like having a reputation for the wrong kind of thing, and out here news could spread like wildfire. And yet, no one ever expected it. How someone hadn’t seen through this game of yours or word hadn’t got around you were in town Silas didn’t know. But he’d certainly be running for the hills.  
So suddenly you had one slammed onto the table, trapped under your leg, and the pistol in the others face. And no one else in this bar was coming to their aid. Everyone did stare, but only for about five seconds before they decided they might rather keep their lives.  
“I thought this was a no guns bar-?!”  
“Would you argue with that, Silas? I mean, really?”  
“You got a point…” He noticed the barmen were all keeping well out of it.

The man under you tried to fight back; but that only got him kneed in the face and the other hit with the butt of your gun.  
“Now come on boys, play nice, hold still. The more you resist the more it’s gonna hurt.”  
“Bitch-!” There was blood at least dripping from his nose where you’d caught him.  
The other remained remarkably calm and silent. “Somthin’ like that.” You gave a shrug, you’d been called much worse. This was your job, after all, no hard feelings.  
You tied them both up, and then together with a length of rope; “Okay, let’s go. hurry it up and don’t make me drag you, because I will if I have to.”  
You were strong too; so when you pulled both of them were forced to stand. In a world full of men who did a lot of remarkably **_bad_** things you had no excuse not to be tough. No man was taking advantage of you, and no man was beating you in a fight.  
Words or weapons you didn’t care.  
You waved nonchalantly to the back of the bar where the two men you’d left were still sitting; half dragging these men to the Sheriff’s station. _Idiots, thinking they could come here and get away with it…_ maybe they thought no bounty hunters would dare waltz into town with the Sheriff here. A fair number of you had bounties: yourself included.  
You didn’t give a damn. You’d walk right in there, gets paid, thank them for it and walk out without batting an eye. And whilst they deliberated on whether or not they could arrest you right there, you’d be 20 miles from town.  
“See you boys around!” Though if it was Payne, hopefully not any time soon.

With that you swung through the doors, leaving Payne to breathe out;  
“Fuck!”  
“What-?!” Silas almost laughed, downing the last of his absinthe  
“We need her! Look at what she just—! FUCK!” Payne groaned, knowing that his need was not just for you in his gang.  
Silas chuckled, placing the glass slowly back onto the table, when he paused. “Hey, would you look at this…”  
He slid the paper out from underneath the glass you had left, and Payne turned from watching you leave to his friend. “Hmm? Hey! Is that a wanted poster?!”  
“Sure is…” Silas unfolded it with a smile, and then laughed – turning it around to Payne; “It’s not a bad one either.”  
Payne couldn’t help but grin as he took the paper in his hands – Silas was right, that was a good number, even if they shared it between the two of them or distributed evenly amongst the gang. “Ha-! She’s helpin’ us out?” His blue eyes glinted as the two men smiled at each other; almost knowingly “Guess she don’t hate me so much after all!”

***

**_7 Months Later…_**  
  
It wasn’t surprising that Payne heard the commotion just outside of the settlement. It was a pass-through town, a couple of serviceable buildings but no one really lived here.  
He was grateful that he was lucid. Hopefully the people fighting weren’t - he’d like to steal a bounty or two… why not? Business had been slow. Some of his tracking had come to nothing, through no fault of his own.  
Payne snuck quietly to the edge of town and into the shrubbery outside where the commotion was happening.  
Little did he expect to see you amongst it; **_“Let me go!”  
_**“Oh honey, I don’t think so…”  
“You fucking assholes! At least **FIGHT** fair!!”

It was three on one, and Payne knew there would be a couple more where they came from. He knew their kind. It was taking two of them to hold you back - but the way they held you made any of your fighting useless.  
“Oh, that is not the F word we’re going to be using with you-!”  
Your scream was more in anger “Fight me like men-!!”  
“-And ruin that face? Stop struggling darlin’ and accept your fate!”  
“I’ll accept my fate when I’m dead - prick! Let me go!”  
“No one cares what’s gonna happen to you. You’re making so much noise, and yet no one is comin’ to your rescue.”  
That taunt angered you even more, you weren’t pitifully crying for help. Nor did you like the notion that you needed to be rescued, but were quickly running out of ways to fight this and they all knew it.  
If they got you out of here without a hitch you knew what they would do to you. The kind of place you’d end up... if you let that happen your life was forfeit.

But then, as if a prayer was answered, a shot rang out. Blood spattered as the man holding you from behind fell limp.  
A second shot followed quick - and suddenly you’d shed both attackers. The third standing by you just about managed to catch opening his mouth in fear, before a third bullet claimed his life.  
This all happened almost too fast for you to register. And you were looking between the bodies, your adrenaline and fear still spiked you paid no attention to the person responsible for saving you.  
“Well. Darlin’. You seem to have really got yourself in a _situation_ this time.” Relief had never turned to dread so fast. _Of all the freakin’ people…_  
You turned to face Payne, expression strange and (at least to him) unreadable.  
He offered a smile. “Oh. I guess this is another one we just won’t mention. Huh?”  
Your eyebrow raised; _yeah, count on it.  
_But there was something in you that was relieved to be saved by someone you knew, what if it’d been someone you didn’t? Someone **worse** than them? You could have been in even more trouble. Something about that thought, and every other mixed up feeling, had you sprinting to him.  
You threw your arms around him, with enough force to cause him to step back a few paces – his eyes flown wide. _What-!?_  
Even more so when you kissed him; not properly, just his face. But it was enough for him to pull away from you – confused. And rightly so.

“Wait – What-!?”  
“I owe you.” Still you weren’t checking your words as they came out of your mouth, your feelings were running this one.  
“What-!?”  
“ **I owe you** -! _Dammit!”_ You seemed to get angry that Payne didn’t quite understand where this was coming from. _You_. The woman who’d do anything to keep a good few feet of table between you and him at all times.  
“What why?!” At the next look on your face he decided to stop asking questions. Payne’s eyes flicked between the men on the floor, aware that he was still holding you and you still had your arms around him.  
“What are you doing… Bounty Hunting again? Did they get too much for you-?!” There was a slight smirk on his face, reacting to his teasing you dropped your arms, turning to the bodies and then back to him.  
“ ** _NO_** _ **!**_ I was minding my own damn business!” You crossed your arms, staring at him hard.  
He squinted at them for a moment; “Hang on… Aren’t they- They’re virgin traffickers, right?”  
“Yeah, _no shit_.”  
“What the hell would they want with you?!”  
“I think you answered your own question…”  
Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked across to you, his mouth opened – but instead of saying anything his eyes traced you, “Wait. Yo- NO! You- You’re-!?” He blinked hard “You mean you’ve never-!?”  
You smacked him; “NO! **_ASSHOLE_** _ **!**_ SHUT UP!”  
“YOU-!?” His eyes flicked you up and down with renewed interest and a raised eyebrow, you were too embarrassed and mad at him having the nerve to ask to pay attention to your own words; “What are you gonna do about it-!?”  
Yes. This was the fiery temper and attitude he expected from you; that he liked. Your feistiness made you sexy. But he wondered if he could get you back to telling him how much you owed him…  
His eyes searched your face, and you weren’t all the sure you liked the look that was starting to cross his.

You narrowed your eyes slightly; “Payne… wh-” He yanked you back to him, and the next thing you knew his lips were on yours and his hands tangled in your hair.  
And you didn’t even hate yourself for not pulling back immediately. You would have - you _should_ have – smacked him and given him a piece of your mind for good measure. But you didn’t want to.  
You actually wanted to be caught up like this. It was like years’ worth of tension was suddenly unwinding.  
Payne was clearly just as surprised as you by the questioning look he gave you as he pulled away; just enough to create a breathable gap but certainly not letting you go. And his grip on you was firm; indicating you might just have to fight your way out of it.  
Your eyes left his temporarily as you breathed; feeling your cheeks flush just a little. You bit your lips together to savour the lingering feeling of his on yours.  
“Oh.” You voice was quiet. On a level he wasn’t used to hearing from you. And he couldn’t help his grin.  
“Oh? Oh what?”  
You sighed gently and your eyes flicked to his; you took the gap back – tiny smirk – “I really wish you’d stop asking _questions_.” You kissed him properly this time; running your hands up his neck to his jawline, thumbs caressing his cheeks as you linked your fingers behind him; into the thick tangle of curls.  
“ _Mmm_ …” When you pulled away this time you were at least satisfied.  
“You still owe me?” He whispered it, against your skin.  
“Maybe, why?”  
“I got an idea or two…”  
“Being?”  
He uncoupled himself from you to take your hand and indicate for you to follow him “Come with me…”  
  


***

And that was how you ended up in this shabby little saloon room; kissing Payne, _of all the DAMN people…!,_ like this. You’d never been kissed like this before, or kissed anyone like this before. (Come to think about it when was the last time you’d really kissed someone? Maybe way back before you decided it was all a waste of time and effort.) But _this_ … the taste of him, the way he pulled you closer, even when there wasn’t any way he could possibly hold you nearer than he did. The way his hands ran you but, for now, kept it respectful.  
You knew that he’d probably know what he was doing from some of the vulgar things he used to say to you that had you glaring at him across the table, and Silas pretending he wasn’t laughing into his hand.  
You had no experience in this at all. You thought he’d use that to his advantage, but he didn’t.  
“Nervous?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you nervous?” He tipped his head towards his things, “I mean, if you could use a shot of Absinthe,” you almost rolled your eyes “like Dutch Courage, right?!”  
“I’m not nervous!”  
There was a smirk on his face “ _Oh_ really? Cuz your heart… it’s going so fast. I mean, I’d love to believe it was all me, but…”  
“I’m NOT nervous. And you really think Absinthe is gonna help?”  
“Well-”  
You cut him off with a kiss “I’m NOT nervous!”  
“So you say.”

Breaking the kiss again, with a mischievous smile you removed his hat from his head and placed it on your own, tipping it back to frame your face with your hair; “Do I get to keep this?”  
He chuckled, leaning to catch your lips again “Mmm? Only if you stay with me.”  
“Don’t count on it _Cowboy_ …” You grinned your way into a series of short teasing kisses  
“ _Outlaw_ -!” He looked mildly hurt;  
“You sure about that one, Cowboy?”  
“I’m a fucking bounty hunter, woman! Do you see me herding fucking cattle!? **NO**!”  
You raised an eyebrow and flicked your eyes up and down him, running your hands back into his hair with a scoff; “You don’t look too much like an outlaw to me… and some bounty hunter you are too.”  
“What-! I’ll have you know-!”  
You laughed, cutting him off with several more of those sweet teasey kisses; “Who’d know you were so susceptible to teasin’? I thought it was your favourite game?” You winked, leaving him temporarily flustered.  
“W- H- I- NO! There’s nothing wrong with teasing-!” His sudden smirk made your heart lurch “As you’re about to find out.”  
You were determined not to let him take the upper hand until you had to hand him control; and pulled him to you again – this time by his belt buckle.  
That made him growl; and this time when he claimed your lips the kisses were rough. And without warning you got the feeling you were no longer in control of your own body. And there was no way in hell you were suppressing that moan.

 _FUCK-! NO!  
_It was obvious he’d heard it by the way that he also seemed to snap – his hands moved to your shoulders and he began to push your overcoat down your arms. At the same time, his attempts to knock your hands from his belt were all in vain. You broke the kiss if only to give him a sharp look, and he relented; his belt finding the wood floor along with your coat.  
You looked to his shirt buttons with a raised eyebrow; “That hardly seems like hard work.”  
He chuckled; “Yeah well, seen as you have no prior experience.” Clearly, he was about to use that over you all night.  
“Why don’t you use that mouth for something other than snarking me – _huh?!_ ”  
The expression on his face clearly told you you were one to talk. “Honey, I would but you’re still dressed.”  
You opened your mouth to retort – but again he came for you – running through your shirt buttons like they weren’t even there as he bent your body. He was forcing you to back towards the bed – you knew this. But you didn’t have a choice, it was step back or fall over.  
_DAMN HIM-!  
_You set your feet on the floorboards and pushed him back, those two shirt buttons took you less than two seconds, but he still wasn’t having it, and your shirt hit the floor to join the other clothing items.

You held his stare until his eyes made the inevitable travel downwards – and this time his smirk was hungry “ ** _Oh_** ** _?_** This is what you’ve been hiding from me?” Payne tsk’d “Y/N… Y/N… Y/N…” He hooked his index finger through your belt loop and pulled you forward again “No, no, no…”  
You tried not to let the fact that your heart was beating on overdrive and the knots you could feel in your stomach get to your head. This was a game and you couldn’t lose it.  
But you _were_ losing it. His hands both rested on your hips for a moment; yours hung uselessly at your sides because you were too busy watching him drink you in.  
His thumbs brushed gently down towards your stomach and he unbuttoned your pants. His movement was just a touch delicate, and you wondered if he was really thinking about the fact that he would be the first man to see you like this.  
His eyes traced back up to find yours as his fingertips brushed your skin; easing your pants down your legs and he leant in again.  
Payne's kiss was slow and you pulled him back to you, your eyes fluttered closed as his hands ran over the skin he was relieving from your clothing. At the feel of his bare chest to yours. And this time when you moaned you didn’t care.  
Your pants hit the floor; and as his hands ran back up your body, he explored you. And you realised quickly that if you didn’t let him control this you were going to cause problems.  
_When the hell have I ever been against causing Payne problems, though?_  
It was your turn to smirk into the kiss and this time it was your that got to push his coat down his arms. But it didn’t stay off him for long, and certainly didn’t hit the floor.

When you pulled away from him this time you took all the steps back that you could; until you hit the bed frame; slipping his coat on for yourself.  
“ **Y/N**.” His growl of your name made the feeling of your heart leaping travel all the way down to between your thighs. And you had to bite your lip hard.  
There was always _something_ about this coat you liked; but with it draped around you like this and the feel of it against your body – and it smelled like him too. You took a deep breath… Something about all of that and the way he was looking at you turned you on – and you were aware of _how much_ it turned you on.  
He stalked over to you, every footstep predatory. And the look on your face willed him to come get it.  
“What do you think?”  
He shook his head “You’re in big trouble.”  
“Don’t I look like you? Should I start talking like you? Acting like you too?”  
He shook his head; “Wear that coat and you’re **MINE**. Y/N.”  
You looked down to it for a second, knowing that he wanted you to shrug it off and reveal yourself to him. But your options couldn’t have been clearer.  
Looking back to Payne with a glint in your eyes and a wicked smirk you stated fact, “Guess I’m yours.”

As if to mimic this possessiveness, Payne’s hands snaked under his coat. His lips were on you again but not just on yours, on every inch of you he could possibly kiss.  
His hands fell to your waist line and he pulled you back into him. Running them around to your ass - he was stronger, again, and it annoyed you. Pushing your head with his own to expose your neck his kisses don’t remain kisses for long - and every time his teeth grazed your skin your breathing hitched a little more - and his large hands kept you flush to him. He squeezed, you didn’t quite gasp, but it was enough.  
You did gasp when he ground against you - and that pang of desire ran back through you. Stronger than before.  
_Fuck.  
_You both realised it didn’t matter if the coat was on or off. He slid his fingers into your underwear and you offered no resistance to letting them hit the floor either.  
This time you shivered. Knowing you were now completely exposed to him; but still hidden away under his coat.  
And he left out a sound; a groan. It’s desire. The knowing but not seeing.  
He bit down on your neck, and it wasn’t gentle. This time when you moaned it was loud and he loved it. Another surge of want ran through you. It was too hot and yet he wasn’t close enough. Your hands ran to his unbuttoned shirt again and it’s all he could do to help you rid him off it. Your lips were back on his and you weren’t shy about unbuttoning his pants. Payne’s hands rested on your hips, his grip strong. He resisted the temptation to move them.  
But it was clear, tonight you _were_ his.

Payne lifted you, still in his coat - over the footboard and onto the bed the second his pants joined the rest of your clothes.  
It finally occurred to you that this was really happening.  
He pinned your arms back for a second, with an intense gaze in his blue eyes.  
“We’re going to take this nice and slow, Okay? But I can and _will_ be rough. And it wouldn’t be fair not to give you just a taste of that…” You shivered in delight once more and it was all you could do to nod vigorously. It was dangerous how much you wanted this and you didn’t care.  
He let your hands go and his fingers ran to the opening of his coat. This was the moment. The only man to ever have seen you like this. But you weren’t shy. Quite the opposite. He knew that; and it was powerful, there was a hesitation in his movement that made you smirk.  
“Am I too much for you?”  
The shake of his head was gentle, but there was a smile there; “I feel you could be too much for any man. But,” Payne smirked “I’m not just any man. Luckily for you.” He laughed, even if now wasn’t the time for a joke like this; “If you think about it, I’m helping you out here, your traffickers aren’t gonna wanna know after tonight.”  
“Don’t expect me to thank you…”  
His eyes flicked back to yours “ _Aw_. Now how’d I guess you’d say something like that.” He leant down to claim your lips once more and then pushed his coat back to reveal your skin.

And his moan was nearly as loud “ _God._ Fuck… Y/N!” You couldn’t help but bite your lip watching him trace his eyes over every inch of you. And again there was that heated throb of desire; but this time it made you groan softly. “Not a one!? Not one man!?” You weren’t sure if he was talking to himself, but you opted to keep quiet; there was just something about the marvel in his voice.  
Payne smirked again as his hands found your thighs; although you weren’t sure if it was just because of the noises you were making.  
He parted your legs to no resistance; and your breathing hitched again as he bit his lip – it didn’t do anything to suppress his grin;  
“Fuck… I haven’t done anything but you are so wet.” You weren’t ever one to blush, but even you could feel the heat in your cheeks. “Don’t worry. I’m going to take this slow…” You weren’t sure you should take him at his word – given the way he was still looking at your body, but what choice did you have? From your thighs his hands travelled upwards, and he leaned down to kiss you again as your arms wriggled free from his coat. You pulled his body closer to yours, tangling your fingers in his hair. You hummed against his kiss as his large hands kneaded your breasts. His legs between yours, preventing you from closing them again, didn’t give you a lot of options other than to practically beg him for further contact; tangling yourself with him. He ran one hand back down to your hips to pin you back down on his coat. The sensation of the skin to skin contact made your stomach knot again, like you were hyperfocusing on every point of contact, but his _hands_. As a bounty hunter, whose work was constantly rough and dirty, it shouldn’t surprise you how hard and calloused his hands were. But that texture against your bare skin was essentially driving you crazy.

There was a scratchiness to it that matched his unshaven face against your face and neck as he continued to kiss you with fervour. Running his hand lower still on your body, your skin tingled in anticipation.  
Payne pushed his fingers against your sweet spot and your entire body lurched. There was no way to hide the movement, or the mewl that came out of your mouth. _If there was one GODAMN time-!_ You could barely argue with yourself over this though. New sensations were buzzing through your body from every direction and you loved every single one of them.  
As his lips were no longer on yours you could tip your head back, close your eyes and get lost in him.  
Payne couldn’t help but chuckle against your skin, knowing he’d barely started and you were already a writhing mess.  
“Okay, what about this, darling…” You opened your eyes if only to focus on his as he tentatively inserted a finger; and you let out a whimper. It was more desperate than any other sound you’d made, and you hated the way it echoed around the room. This time you knew you really were blushing.  
But there was no smirk to accompany it; his face studied yours, serious. Payne was at least confident that you were going to enjoy this, that your reactions were exactly what he wanted to hear from you.  
“This is what it’s gonna feel like. Just like this, okay?” For a second everything was still, and you wondered why he’d want to tell you that. But you realised why; because at the very least – Payne wanted you to want this. Not only want _this_ , but **enjoy** this.  
You nodded, everything about you suddenly calmed by his control. Satisfied with your answer, he responded in kind; “Okay, _now let’s try_ …” a second finger joined the first and your body immediately tensed in adjustment to the feeling; _Oh.  
_But he didn’t stop there, and soon he was moving to a slow and steady rhythm that had you tipped back and biting your lips together in an attempt to quell your whines. Your body relaxed; and the tension was replaced with a kind of pleasure you’d never felt before. When your lips eventually parted you sighed. And again. And soon what you were sighing was his name.  
_“Yes, Payne…”_ Over and over that sinful whisper spilled from your lips.   
And he couldn’t help it; he couldn’t help that one last jab at you as your whine shook – he knew how close you were. He knew he was going to deny you what you didn’t know you wanted yet. “Bet you’re glad you waited…”  
Your groan was as much in agreement with him as the way you were feeling. After all these years and all the trash talk about how it was never going to be him… here you were.  
_And it felt so fucking good-!_

“Y/N,” His voice was back at that possessive growl, and you whimpered again as his fingers left you too abruptly. Payne chuckled as your hips wiggled in any attempt to create friction again, to no avail, “I’m going to claim you as **_mine._** And you are mine, because you’ve never been anyone else’s. Do you understand?”  
“Yes.” Because you did, not because you were agreeing submissively. But because you wanted him, _right now.  
“Good. _Because I’m going tofuck you nice and slow, and gentle – but I’m not going to promise I won’t give you a taste of the rough. Because that’s certainly more… _me.”_ His kiss was chaste as he pinned your hips down again, pushing your legs further apart he leant in and nipped your ear, it was as much playful as it was a warning. Payne was as much in this for himself as he was for you.  
  
He sunk into you slowly and you felt like calling him a liar. His fingers had nothing on the feeling of him becoming one with you.  
His hands found yours as he continued to pin your body down. But you wanted as much of that feeling as you could take, and attempted to drag his body as much into yours as possible, with your legs wrapped around him. Payne didn’t deny you this, touching his forehead to yours, he laced your fingers together. When he was this close those blue eyes were beautiful, flecked gently with grey and green, and you could see the freckles across his skin.  
It made you chuckle gently, as you squeezed his hand to encourage him to continue.  
“You’re okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“You sure?”  
You quirked an eyebrow, “Guess that might be what years of riding does to ya.”  
You could guess why he snorted before he kissed you again, but he chose not to voice it.

Payne’s movements were slow at first and he meant exactly what he said. _Slow and gentle._ Your breathing didn’t even feel like breathing any more – every sound was a reaction to what he was doing to you; to the way he was making you feel. You didn’t want to close your eyes and miss anything, but at the same time you were so focused on him. You wanted to enjoy it.  
He let your hands go for a moment, running them down your sides and over your rib cage to your thighs – he gripped you, even though your legs were wound around his, and lifted you slightly from the bed.  
_Oh-!_  
And pretty soon you weren’t just thinking that “Oh-!” Each thrust seemed deeper and your moaning only served to get louder; before you had to close your eyes.  
There was something oddly euphoric – but something else that told you to hold it back. But hold _what_ back? The thought of losing this feeling?  
You were struggling. And your moans became short, sharp, pants as you bit your lip.  
Payne couldn’t help but smirk, he never thought he would actually get to see you, of all women, react in such a way to him. Given all previous interaction – never in his wildest… well, _okay, maybe in his WILDEST dreams…_ had he imagined he’d get to do this with you.  
The pitch of your whine and the gentle shake that ran through your body made him slow right down; _not yet,_ this couldn’t end yet. He could already tell by the way you reacted that you didn’t want this to end yet either…  
He slid his hands back up your body, making you gasp again before he continued kissing you – “You enjoying this sweetheart?”  
There was a noticeable shake of pleasure to your voice too now “Y-Y-es…P-please… Don’t stop…”  
“ **OH,** I have no intention of stopping.”  
There it was again, that mewl at the sound of his voice so sensually against your ear. You wanted him to bite you again – but you also didn’t want to vocalise it.  
You realised what giving Payne more power would do – despite the fact every word out of your mouth was giving him an ego boost.  
But even with him this slow the pleasure building was too much; and holding it back was increasingly hard. He knew it, just like you knew it. But you were so desperate.  
“ _Mmm_ … It’s okay sweetheart. Let it go…”  
You almost shook your head; and he wasn’t having you playing those games. So he increased the pace on purpose. And you’d curse him again, but it was all too much.  
And suddenly your vision was hazy; and when you cried out, you used **_his_** name.

Your climax was strange; a moment of euphoria that seemed to juxtapose itself. Leaving you with a feeling of strength despite the vulnerability of it all.  
But he wasn’t done; and you were also aware of that. Capitalising on the feeling running through your body he grabbed your legs and flipped you over.  
You could barely register through your haze of gratification what was really happening, even though you found yourself face down in his coat.  
But he pushed your body down with his: hands on either side of yours, but just touching; to feel that burning contact as much as possible.  
Suddenly you were snapped by the way he bit down into your left shoulder. Harder than before, it made you cry out - although you realised not in pain. And you comprehended why moments after that, effectively he was holding you still – immobilized, you found yourself unable to move under him.  
“ _Payne_ …” His name was once again whispered. There was a hum, just a singular soothing sound and that was all he gave before he moved again. But this time the moment was rougher and this was what he’d meant by just a taste. But taste enough.  
**_Oh-! Fuck._**

And he didn’t stop. Every movement was a little harder, and a little rougher, than the one before and you were still riding that feeling, so if you thought you’d been seeing stars before this was crazy.  
“Payne-!” Your cry of his name this time was desperate and caused him to enclose his body around yours a little more. Was he really going to tip you over that edge twice? You couldn’t believe he wouldn’t; “Payne, please…!” you said it before you’d realised, but even when you had it didn’t feel wrong to beg him for this.  
And he chuckled, “Fuck sweetheart, if you wanted me this much why didn’t you just say so?”  
Part of you wanted to tell him to _Fuck off_ out of spite, but when you opened your mouth all that escaped was another moan.  
“One day you’re going to get on your knees like a good girl, do you understand? Today I’ll spare you, but only because I’m feeling generous… Only because you’ve never done this, but _one day_ …” Your eyes widened significantly; did he just say all that – out loud? With his voice at that same growl. You cried out again, but realised that words were suddenly too hard.  
_Oh-! God-! Please-!  
_He’d said rough; and Payne wasn’t kidding, but this was giving you something else altogether. And this time there was no slowing down as your body began to shake.   
That crazy moment of ecstasy just wound up; except this time, you heard it in his voice too. His breaths became shorter and his grip on your hips was too hard.  
This time you came together in a rush of heat and ecstasy. And it was your name off _HIS_ lips this time around.

It took you a long time to catch your breath and you both lay in silence. Still in his arms; now comforting and protecting. Your hands in his hair all you wanted to do was stare into those gorgeous blue eyes.  
And you couldn’t help thinking, caught up in the moment like that, somehow this might… _might…_ turn out okay…

***

You woke earlier than you expected with Payne still next to you. You sat up slowly, and didn’t take your eyes off him, aware that every little movement you made could stir him.  
Slipping from bed, you gathered your clothes and redressed yourself. You only got about as far as your shirt when you caught a glimpse of yourself in the cracked mirror.  
“Really-!?!” You hissed to yourself and turned to bring as much of your shoulder into view as you could; either his bites or his kisses had left bruises on your skin, and you weren’t entirely happy about that.  
Your button-up and coat at least covered them up.

Packed and ready to leave you gathered your bags and reached for the door. Your hand lingered on the door knob for a while, but you sighed. _Could_ you leave? **_Couldn’t_** you leave? If you left there was a good chance he’d track you. If you stayed, it’d be worse.  
You smirked for a minute at your idea and turned away from the door. _Or you could just make this interesting.  
  
_Payne stirred in the mid-morning light to see you, already dressed and sitting cross legged on a chair by the bed.  
“Good morning-!” Your voice was bright and sweet, but there was an element of mischief that he couldn’t quite fathom whilst half asleep.  
“Mornin’…” His voice was gruff, and he stretched as much as he could. Before he realised, coming to, exactly why you were looking at him the way you were.  
“Y/N!” Payne’s voice tried not to edge panic as he pulled in vain at the rope now binding his wrists to the headboard.  
“ _Mmm??_ ”  
“What… Why!? Let me go!”  
“Oh, I don’t think so.”  
“Y/N!” Unlike last night, that growl didn’t threaten to stir anything within you.  
You stood “No whining now, Honey.”  
He tugged at it again, but realised the knot was only pulling tighter. You rose slowly.  
“That knot is real good, darlin’. I wouldn’t try to escape if I were you.”  
“Untie me-!” You leant over the bed, looking half sympathetic as you lowered yourself to kiss him.  
“No,” You sighed “I don’t think I will…” You slid your hands to his chest, “This could be fun, don’t you think?”  
His eyes were hard but they still met yours with inquisitively. Then he groaned gently as you traced them over his skin, lower and lower. His eyes fluttered closed and you couldn’t help but smirk.  
You knew what he thought he was getting - but there would be no such luck.  
You hesitated at his waist line, which made his eyes reopen. The blue just as dark as you had seen it last night.  
“What are you waiting for?”  
You raised your eyebrow, “I know what you want…”  
Payne attempted to shift his body to slip your hand even lower. But you held firm, digging your nails into his skin; “See the thing is, I could just leave you here.”  
“No-” you cut him off with another series of kisses. But your hand remained where it was.  
“See,” You breathed against his lips “You say _mine_ … It’s way too possessive. I’m not a possession. Also, thanks for letting me know that it’s really not all that cracked up to be, either that or I was always right.” You pulled away and withdrew your hand and he didn’t like either.

The next sound he elicited was a real whine. Once you’d achieved all by yourself. "Don’t you dare leave!”  
“Oh, I think I will…” You took a step back  
“No! Y/N, let me out right now!”  
“No. I can’t have you following me now can I?” You winked and holstered your things once more, “See I know that a man will just get in my way, especially if that man is you…” You turned away, taking slow strides to the door before you turn back to look over your shoulder slowly; “I’ve tied you up so you can’t tie me down.”  
“ ** _Wait_** -!” Payne cried, but you knew he was stalling the inevitability of you leaving. Maybe he thought you would stay. Maybe he thought all this was a game, a bluff, but it wasn’t and he should know you better.  
“Don’t worry _baby_ ,” your words dripped sarcasm, “I’ll let your gang know. I’ll tip them off as to your whereabouts, maybe in a couple of days.” you opened the door, “Maybe I’ll catch you around, Payne.”  
“Y/N…! Wait! Stop! Y/N!” His exasperated cry, as he once again pulled against the restraints, neither phased you nor stopped you and you kicked the door closed behind you. Payne's calling followed you down the stairs, but it got fainter by the time you hit the saloon floor.  
You smiled sweetly across to the current tender; “I wouldn’t go disturbing the man in your guest room if I were you…”  
He raised an eyebrow, “Rough night?”  
“Mmm. You could say that…” You thanked him graciously and stepped out into the midday sun.

You put a hand to your head and squinted, cursing yourself. _You just couldn’t resist,_ or you’d have been out of here long before now.  
Crossing to the stables you saddled your horse, Jett, and distributed the weight evenly, between bags. It would be a long journey to your next rest point, and the last thing you would want to do is tire him out. You hoisted yourself up and urged him to walk, time to leave this little town the way you left all of them – without knowing your name.  
You paused looking back to the top floor of the building you’d just walked from with a sigh and a smile. Thinking on this would be no good for you – you meant it, a relationship would get in the way, _but at the same time_ … You wanted to reflect on this for a good long while.  
Your horse tugged the reigns impatiently and you knew he also knew it was time to leave. You patted Jett’s neck for reassurance, still staring up at the window. His gang wouldn’t be too far from town and hopefully in the direction you were travelling in. If not, a circle around wouldn’t waste too much time… Not time you couldn’t make up.  
  
You took a deep breath and stared ahead of you, not in the act of leaving what had happened in the past. Far from it.  
You gathered the reigns tight in your hands in preparation to run – he’d find your note, you knew.  
You needed a few days head start, that was it. Run Payne in circles.  
If he thought you were worth it…  
You laughed to yourself, urging Jett on – and it wasn’t long before he was kicking up dust on your way from a town you had forgotten the name of already.   
  
_The thrill of the chase…_

And Payne was a damn good chaser.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
